


Gay panic

by FairySick



Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they aren't songfics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Crushes, Drabble, Flirting, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer player Karl Jacobs, Football | Soccer player Sapnap, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Teasing, This is literally just them flirting, and having a bad time bc of it, kind of, no beta we die like willbur, non established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Quackity retorted, flushing slightly at how stuipd it sounded.He already knew why they were there, it was a game night tonight and the soccer team was playing one of their schools rivals. And with Karl and Sapnap's very obvious soccer uniforms, it was clear they were going to play."You usually never come to games." Sapnap questioned further, raising an accusing eyebrow."Well maybe I just wanted something to do. I mean its a public place." Quackity looked away, not wanting to admit he had came just to support Karl and Sapnap.Or.I had a weird ass dream and this was one of the scenes in it (but not with karlnapity) and i was like this fits them! So this literally just the Karlnapity version of my dream-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they aren't songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147373
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this almost word from word my dream-

"Hey yo, Quackity!"

Quackity shot up, pushing himself off the fence and turning around to face it, smiling when he saw Sapnap and Karl coming over.

"What are you doing here?" Sapnap asked, unwrapping a lollipop from god knows where, and popping it in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Quackity retorted, flushing slightly at how stuipd it sounded.

He already knew why they were there, it was a game night tonight and the soccer team was playing one of their schools rivals. And with Karl and Sapnap's very obvious soccer uniforms, it was clear they were going to play.

"You usually never come to games." Sapnap questioned further, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Well maybe I just wanted something to do. I mean its a public place." Quackity looked away, not wanting to admit he had came just to support Karl and Sapnap.

"Yeah, okay." Sapnap shook his head, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and abruptly putting it in Quackity's mouth when he tried to respond.

"Anyways, I gotta go, game starts in a few." Sapnap smirked, dusting off his shorts, before waving goodbye and jogging off to meet up with the rest of the team.

Quackity just stared blankly after him, taking a few moments to process what was happening.

"O-oh for fucks sake." Quackity stuttered, his face flushing as he finally registered what Sapnap had done.

He quickly flipped him off, even though the taller male had his back turned and was talking to two of the other players, Dream and George.

"Damn, are all teenage boys that high?" Quackity sighed, adjusting his beanie and turning to look at Karl, who had been standing there awkwardly for the whole exchange.

Karl didn't answer, seemingly to be lost in thought, fiddling with the soccer ball in hands.

Quackity shook his head, speaking a little louder. "Karl."

"H-huh? What?" Karl snapped back to attention, blushing slightly as he looked down at the smaller boy.

Quackity laughed and shook his head, leaning back against the fence. "I was asking you if all teenage boys were weird, or is it just Sap."

"Wha? Why are you asking me?" Karl asked, still looking slightly out of it.

"Oh, I just thought you'd know, of all people." Quackity teased, looking up to look Karl directly on the eyes.

Karls face flushed almost impossibly red, he almost dropped the ball in his hand.

"W-why would i know?" He replied, squeaking at the end.

Quackity just wiggled his eyebrows and smirked in response, watching as Karl once again fumbled with the ball.

Karl tucked the ball under one arm and flipped Quackity off with his other hand. It didn't really have its intended effect due to his deep blush, and eyes that were wide with something that was becoming very popular recently.

Gay panic.

Quackity laughed again, pulling out his phone to text Karl. It was getting quite loud as more and more people showed up, and Quackity didn't want to embarrass Karl further by making him have to yell

_ Karl _

_ Do you wanna _

_ come over after _

_ the game? _

_ Yes💕 _

Quackity giggled slightly, amused by the emoji and how quickly Karl replied.

_ Yay :] _

_ Anyways, the game is _

_ about to start- _

_ you should probably _

_ head over _

"Shit." Karl looked up quickly, and put his phone away. "Bye Quackity, thanks!" He waved, before booking it to the rest of the team.

"Byeeee! Good luck!" Quackity called after him, waving back.

  
  


_ Karl  _

_ Oh yeah! _

_ Ask Sapnap if he _

_ can come too, pls😳🙏 _


End file.
